


Podfic: Do You Want It On Your Biscuits, Baby?

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Baking and Waiting [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Cooking, Father-Son Relationship, Food, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is about to turn eighteen, and he's ready to make something happen with Derek. Scott, being the good friend that he is, has a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Do You Want It On Your Biscuits, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do You Want It On Your Biscuits, Baby?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530496) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



Part 1 of the Baking and Waiting series

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?uew1gm6k4e3w92f)


End file.
